A Spectacular Love Story
by Kellyl4259
Summary: Luigi proposes to Daisy but others don't want the marriage to happen. When almost everyone turns against each other and things just can't seem to go right, will the couple be able to live a happily ever after? Even though no one can be trusted? *You should read "Why do things always turn out this way" and "Life with a little something" for complete understanding of this* *On Break*
1. Late by the Bell

**Hello, well I have been thinking of this story for a while now and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Well just so you know this story is basically a combination of the two high school stories I have written so far. *Note: some things that happened in those stories may have not happened in this***

**I only own Marshall, Kate, Cameron, Drake, Daniella, Chandler, and Brianna. **

Chapter 1: Late by the Bell

_"Come on don't act like that you know you want to do it. Just kiss me!"_ A voice whispered.

_"We have been friends since Kindergarten. I'm not gay either Cameron. Just stop it now," _Another voice whispered.

_"Come on Marshall you know you want to. Just take a slowly. I don't bite, unless you want me too." _said a seductive voice.

**"...,"**

_Marshall woke up from his slumber covering in sweat and breathing heavily. Marshall yelled but a little quietly. Marshall turned over to see a sleeping figure in his bed. Marshall sighed and cuddled up next to the person calmly. _

_"Are you awake Marshall?" said the person's voice next to him. Marshall uncovered the blanket to find his best friend Cameron staring back at him. Marshall screaming even louder his time and pushed the boy off the bed. _

**"...,"  
**

Marshall woke up for a second time thinking he was in his crazy reality, or a horrible nightmare. Marshall saw a person next to him and his first reaction was to the push the person off the bed, but instead of that being his best friend Cameron, it was his current girlfriend Kate.

"What was that for Marshall?" Kate angrily asked on the floor while blowing a loose strand of hair up out of her face.

"Sorry I thought you were someone else," Marshall admitted while grabbing Kate's hand and lifting her onto the bed.

"I'm not going to respond to that for several reasons. What time is it anyways," Kate asked while getting under the blanket.

"3 p.m," Marshall casually answered while snuggling under the blanket. The two lied there until both of their eyes snapped open and they simultaneously jumped up out of the bed.

"HOW DID WE OVER-SLEEP 6 HOURS?" Marshall yelled while grabbing his suit-case and some cloth he had folded up. Kate grabbed her cloth as well and ran to the bathroom that was nearby them and ran inside with the door wide open.

"I'll go use the other bathroom," Marshall informed and started to leaved that area until a hand came from out of the bathroom, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him in.

"No way, you're taking a shower with me." Kate demanded while yanking Marshall inside.

After showering the two get dressed and lugged their suit-cases downstairs and out of the house. Marshall and Kate leaped into Marshall's car and drove as quickly as they could to the Bean Castle located in the BeanBean Kingdom.

"Peasley is so going to kill me. We were supposed to be there a while ago!" Marshall exclaimed while driving as fast as he could.

"Peasley is very understanding. Since he calls you the hero of the BeanBean Kingdom, he praises you." Kate reassured.

Marshall sighed and then he finally reached the gates of the castle. The Guards opened them and allowed Marshall to drive through.

Marshall drove around back of the castle and into a path were the kept the few planes he had. There they saw Prince Peasley chatting with the pilot in a lawn chair "tanning" away.

Marshall and Kate got out of their car and unloaded quickly. "Oh Master Marshall, fancy meeting you here!" Peasley exclaimed while standing up excitedly.

Marshall and Kate unpacked all of their bags and then walked up to Peasley who held up a glass.

"Would you two care for a glass of Green Lemonade?" Peasley asked sweetly.

"Green Lemonade?" Kate repeated.

"Sure," Marshall agreed while extending a hand. Kate quickly slapped his hand making him take it back.

"Oh dear say, you are in a abusive relationship? We have centers for that," Peasley exclaimed while coming up next to Marshall.

"I'm good. Now, Prince Peasley WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM NOW! MARIO AND LUIGI WILL KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT DAISY WILL DO! MY PHONE IS OVER-LOADED WITH TEXT FROM MY COUSIN!" Marshall yelled. Marshall grabbed Peasley and threw him inside the plane on the carpet along with the chair.

Marshall and Kate got on the plane to the Mushroom Kingdom as well.

**"Next stop, Mushroom Kingdom Airport!" **the pilot announced.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" Marshall yelled loudly.

**Short Chapter one; much larger chapter two. Also I am having a contest. For this question you would have to read my past stories to get them correct. Do your research, then answer these questions. The two who get all, or the most right will get their very own OC in this story YAY! (Also leave the name of your character)**

**1.) In the story "Why do things always turn out this way", who was the main antagonist?**

**2.) In the story "Life with a little something" who does Eclair hate the most?**

**3.) In the story "Life with a little something" what is Cameron's illnesses/ illness, and what major life crisis did he face as a child?**

**Have a wonderful day you all. **


	2. Pretty Little Moments

**Hello everyone. I only own Marshall, Cameron, Kate, Brianna, Drake, Daniella, and Dennis. I hope I didn't forget anyone. **

Chapter 2: Pretty Little Moments

"Kate how are you feeling?" Marshall asked while relaxing on the plane next to Kate and rubbing her thigh.

"I feel fine. Marshall I wanted to ask you something tough." Kate added.

"Well what's that?" Marshall asked while still having his hand on Kate and staring off into space.

"This may sound crazy but your little brother is still dating that Daisy girl right?" Kate questioned.

"Right," Marshall agreed.

"Well, when we first started dating and I met her, I kind of thought that she had a crush on you. I know it's crazy." Kate chuckled.

"Well you aren't crazy because she does like me. She is also my ex-girlfriend," Marshall revealed.

"You never told me that you dated your little brother's girlfriend. So she left you for him?" Kate asked, "If so that would mean that you still love her."

"No, you see she dated Luigi and the two broke up because she liked me. Then I broke up with her so the two could go back out again," Marshall explained.

"You're a wonderful brother you know that?" Kate informed.

"Thanks honey," Marshall thanked while leaning in to give Kate a kiss.

Kate kissed Marshall back but then she stopped kissing him to look at him. " I've got a question for you. Don't you know that boy that you were on college with. Cameron is his name, his is very unusual. When we went to the mall once and looked at some magazines, I made a comment that I liked the name Aiden and he totally wazzed out. Then he started whining then he ran off for some reason." Kate revealed.

"That wasn't a question, plus yes he can be weird sometimes. But trust me, he is a babe magnet. When he flashes his weird, sexy, awkward smile, adolescent girls reach puberty." Marshall reassured.

"I don't know about that. But you can talk all crazy about your Kindergarten best friend all you want," Kate giggled.

"No, we were friends since the first grade, or was it Kindergarten. Uh oh, I FORGOT!" Marshall began hyperventilating.

"Marshall calm down, you forgetting when you met your best friend isn't that bad," Kate coaxed. Marshall turned his head towards Kate and glared at her. "Maybe it is?"

"Kate you don't understand. Cameron and are are like brothers. Me forgetting when we met can ruin our friendship. Me without Cameron is like a Tic without a Tac. A Root without a beer," Marshall exclaimed.

"A foot without a note," Kate chuckled.

"No no no, when you do it, it isn't right." Marshall informed. Kate folded her arms and breathed heavily.

**"We will be landing in the Mushroom kingdom in 5 to 10 minutes," **The pilot announced.

"We soon will be landing in the Mushroom Kingdom in 5 to 1o minutes Master Marshall and Princess Katie," Peasley repeated.

Kate face-palmed as Peasley walked up to the two. "Since we are landing soon, don't you think it would be smart to have your seat belt on?" Marshall asked.

"Yes indeed, but I came in this part of the plane to offer you two some food." Prince Peasley informed.

"Oh, he comes when we are about to land." Marshall whispered into Kate's ear. Kate placed her hand on Marshall's thigh and rubbed it, signaling for him to be quiet.

**"Unfortunately**** we seem to be lacking fuel. Since we are close to the Mushroom Kingdom we will be landing shortly. But no need to panic. Crash-landing isn't all the bad now is it?" **The head pilot announced over the intercom.

"Yes wonderful- WAIT DID HE JUST SAY CRASH LANDING?" Kate screamed.

"Dear Star Sprites, please help me survive this plane crash. I know that once in a while I may not be a good little bean but right now I'm terrified." Peasley prayed. Marshall hung onto his seat and curled into a ball while Kate fell on the floor and tugged on Peasley's ankle trying to stop herself from sliding downward. When Peasley finished praying, he drew an imaginary "X" over his chest and hung onto the doorway he was in.

"Oh Luigi don't be mad if I die," Marshall whispered under his breath.

"Peasley please pull me up," Kate asked while grabbing onto Peasley even more.

"I LOVE YOU PRINCESS KATIE!" Peasley exclaimed.

"What did you just say?" Kate asked. Peasley began to whistle but then Kate lost her grip and slid all the way down the plane and hit the door to the front of the plane to were the pilots were.

* * *

"Listen Steve, you're the top pilot under me. You can handle this. Just steer the plane and send us all to safety. Having the Prince of the BeanBean kingdom, and the brother of the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom's life in your small frail hands. Also his god forsaken girlfriend. So land this plane. No pressure" the head pilot named Will said to his partner Steve.

"I can't do that, things don't even matter anymore. My wife left me and took the kids. Life doesn't have a meaning anymore," Steve droned.

Will took his co-pilot by the collar and stared him in the eyes. "Steve your a pilot. Don't about your ex-wife. Steve, you are kind, smart, and emotionally stable for the most part. My life is in your hands; OUR LIVES ARE IN YOUR HANDS. NOW GUIDE THIS PLANE TO SAFETY," Will coaxed.

" I LOVE YOU ANNASOPHIA!" Steve hollered while grasping the steering wheel. Steve pulled the wheel forward making the plane maintain it's balance for the most part. Once the plane was stable Will came right behind Steve and began shouting things to him.

"Be careful. Slowly touch the ground like a simple tap. DO IT, DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!" Will commanded. Steve cupped his hands over his mouth and fell right out of the chair while sobbing.

"Man down; man down!" Will exclaimed while running up to the chair and sitting down to control the plane.

**"Now panic," **Will warned over the intercom. Three screams were heard after he had made that announcement. Will pulled on the wheel making them land softly on the straight way while still moving at top speed. Will slowed down the plane and when it finally stopped it was less an an inch away from the airport building.

Marshall and Peasley fell out of the plane on top of each other and hugging.

"Kate then stepped out as well carrying everyone's luggage.

"What a wonderful flight. It's a wonderful thing we didn't face any trouble," Will assured while stepping out of the plane with a smile on his face.

"Not face any trouble? That almost cost us our lives. We could have died. Then my younger brother would come up to heaven and beat the crap out of me for dying," Marshall growled.

"Master Marshall, please cease the confrontation. Princess Katie does not like that," Peasley informed while wrapping his his arms and Marshall's arm.

* * *

_"Breaking News, two people that were evicted for murder escaped last night,"_ said a news report on television.

"Cameron would you stop watching the news and help me decorate for Luigi and Daisy's party?" Peach asked while handing Mario a piece of tape.

Cameron didn't answer because his eyes were glued to the television screen.

_"Yeah, the two were from both sides of the prison. One from both the male and female. They both seem to be married. The each had the same note on their beds that specifically said:_ **We are coming for you Cameron, we know you did this. You'll end up the same way Aiden did.** _What we want to know is who is this Cameron and what they want with him. Also who is this Aiden?" _The news reporter said on the television.

Cameron screamed at the top of his lungs and curled up on the sofa he was on. "Cameron whats wrong?" Mario asked while stepping down from the latter.

"MY PARENT'S ESCAPED FROM JAIL AND THEY ARE COMING TO KILL ME!" Cameron yelled while pointing to the television screen that was currently muted. Brianna walked into the room at that time holding a lot of balloons.

"Whats the matter Cameron?" Brianna asked. Cameron held his stomach and began coughing. Mario leaned over to his younger cousin and whispered in her ear.

"Cameron don't worry they won't kill you," Peach coaxed.

"THEY KILLED MY SISTER AIDEN," Cameron cried with tears streaming down his face. Brianna sat a box she was holding down and sat down next to Cameron while laying his head in her lap. Brianna ran her fingers through Cameron's hair as he wiped his nose on a tissue Peach had given him.

"I told you that it should go Orange, Red, Yellow, Green; not Red, Green, Yellow, Orange," Daisy informed Drake while running after him with a clipboard.

"Why don't you take all your stupid balloons and shove them up your-," Drake began.

"Drake don't say what I think your about to say," Peach interrupted. Drake stuck his tongue out at Daisy and walked away from her.

"Drake please you have to help. This occasions marks 10 years since Luigi and I have fallen in love," Daisy said dreamily while placing her hands over heart.

"Yep, you really showed that by cheating on him." Drake replied sarcastically.

"Please Drake, if you help me i'll be your best friend," Daisy replied while blinking several times and smiling.

"That only worked in fifth grade," Drake snapped.

"Please? All the ladies think you look sexy with purple highlights," Daisy informed while moving her hands through Drake's hair. Drake began giggled while looking at the ground.

"Girls will break down the doors to see you," Daisy replied while smiling. Drake began to giggle even more. Daisy started poking Drake in the stomach.

"Fine I'll help, but only because you called me sexy. Hey Brianna go out with me," Drake demanded while staring at her.

"No, I have a boyfriend remember?" Brianna reminded.

"How can you date the same person for years? While you and Beck have been dating, I'm maxed out my credit card, if you know what I mean," Drake replied while raising his eyebrow twice.

"Your such a pervert, almost more then perverted then Mr.L." Daisy confirmed.

"Fun Fact: did you know that 69% of all people find something perverted in every sentence?" Drake replied.

"I now hate you. Go eat something," Daisy snapped while picking up Brianna's box and walking away.

"Oh another fun fact, did you know that the human body has enough bones to make a human skeleton?" Drake informed.

"You don't say?" Brianna mocked.

"DAISY COME BACK I HAVE ANOTHER JOKE!" Drake yelled down the hallway.

"What?" Daisy asked while coming back into the room.

"Did you hear about all the up-sexy going around?" Drake asked with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Daisy remarked.

" I said up-sexy," Drake repeated.

" I know, what the heck is that?" Daisy questioned.

"Waits your question?" Drake asked.

"Whats up-sexy?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing much you?" Drake asked while chuckling.

"Uh, I'm done with you." Daisy mumbled and then left the room again.

"Oh look Cameron's asleep," Brianna exclaimed while rubbing his hair. Drake took a magic marker out of his pocket and took the cap off while bending down next to Cameron. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm drawing on Cameron's face. What should I write?" Drake asked.

"Nothing, don't draw on his face." Brianna demanded.

"Oh I understand you like him," Drake accused.

"I do not, too prove it I'll write all over his face," Brianna exclaimed while taking the marker from Drake and drawing big eyelashes on his eyes, then drew on a fake mustache, "Brianna was here". Brianna then wrote "I check out my hot best friend in his sexy bathing suit every time he is in it"

"Women," Drake mumbled while shaking his head.

"OH MY GOD! MARSHALL, MARSHALL, MARSHALL, MARSHALL, MARSHALL," Both Drake and Brianna heard from down the hall. The woke Cameron up in an instant.

"I think Marshall is here come on," Brianna yelped while grabbing both Cameron and Drake's wrist. when they made it into the hallway they saw Daisy clinging onto Marshall kissing him all over his face. Brianna goes behind Daisy and pulled her by her waist away from Marshall. Which was kind of difficult.

"Not fair," Daisy exclaimed when she was off of Marshall.

"My turn," Brianna yelped as she jumped in Marshall's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Marshall put Brianna down and looked at Cameron and Drake who were standing side by side.

"I check out my hot best friend in his sexy bathing suit every time he is in it," Marshall read off of Cameron's face.

"You think I'm sexy? I'm flattered," Cameron blushed.

"Nope, it seems that you think i'm sexy." Marshall chuckled.

Daisy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Drake and Brianna, "Who did it?" Daisy asked. Drake pointed to Brianna, but when she looked at him he pretended to be scratching his head.

Cameron meanwhile was observing his face in the mirror Kate had provided for him.

"Brianna did it," Daisy said to Cameron who turned to Brianna angrily.

"Don't hurt my sexy girlfriend," Drake defended while wrapping his arms around Brianna's waist and kissing her on the lips.

"Hey-," Marshall began.

"DRAKE!" came a scream from behind the group. Everyone who was facing Kate and Marshall turned around to see Beck angrily standing next to Luigi. Mario, Peach, and Dennis then came up behind them.

"Drake I told you to stop touching my girl," Beck angrily yelled.

"Beck calm down he is just a friend," Brianna reassured.

"I can't believe you,-" Beck began and then the two began to yell at each other while the rest of the friends looked at each other.

Brianna- Man-slut

Beck- Whore

Brianna- Smartass

Beck- Dumbass

"Hey, hey, hey, don't say those things. Even if you decide to don't worry about it. Words don't hurt, remember that." Peach preached. As soon as the words came out of Peach's mouth a book came flying behind her knocking her on the ground.

"Apparently that girl hasn't been hit with a dictionary in a while," Dennis confirmed while holding a dictionary under his arm. "She'll be up in a few hours."

* * *

"Oh Luigi this place looks beautiful," Daisy exclaimed while cupping one hand over her mouth.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Luigi revealed. Daisy began to blush as she grabbed Luigi's hand and they held hands. "Wait I want to show you something," Luigi held Daisy's hand tighter and walked out of the room all of the guest were in. Luigi guided Daisy outside on the top floor to look at the world below it.

Luigi leaned over the edge and looked down below him. It scared him to death but he couldn't resist looking at it anyways. Luigi took his free hand and stuck it in his pocket. There he felt something small in a box like shape. Luigi grabbed the object tightly and was about to pull it out until he became to nervous.

Daisy looked down and saw that Luigi was holding something in his pocket. "Is something in your pocket bothering you?" Daisy asked while pointing down. Luigi turned a dark shade of red and avoiding eye contact with Daisy for a split second.

"Of course not," Luigi chuckled. Daisy smiled and shrugged off the awkwardness between them. Luigi took his hand out of his pocket and held both of Daisy's hands.

"Daisy I love you so much," Luigi admitted.

"I love you too," Daisy responded.

"That's why I would like to ask you something," Luigi replied.

"Okay," said Daisy. Daisy was wondering what Luigi wanted to ask her, but in the back of her mind she knew the answer.

"I know for a fact the we have had plenty of ups and downs in our relationship, but we have overcome them all. I know I'm not the perfect guy. I know that you could have anyone else in the world if you wanted. All i'm trying to ask is if you would like to marry me? I'll understand if you say no," Luigi replied while opening a box in front of hair and blushing as red as Mario's cap and shirt combined.

"Yes," Daisy said happily while smiling and cupping her hands over her mouth.

"I understand I'm not your dream guy-, Wait did you just say yes?" Luigi asked. Daisy nodded her hand and hugged Luigi all her might.

"FINALLY!" Drake and Dennis exclaimed from the doorway. Luigi and Daisy turned towards the two and chuckled.

"Now I'm finally done with my first to do list. Get shortstop and Daze Eye married. Now for my second to do list:

1.) Create a to do list *check*

2.) Check the first item off the to do list *check*

3.) Realize you accomplished 2 things on your to do list. *check*

4.) Reward yourself with a goodnight's sleep. *check*

"Dennis I love you," Daisy chuckled while embracing Luigi.

**Aww! So sweet. Nobody wants an OC on here. Congratulations to Malica15 for getting most of it correct. I would like to add things to this person's answers to make it fully correct though. Await chapter 3. **


	3. The Big Break Theory

**I only own Dennis, Drake, Brianna, Marshall, Cameron, Chandler, and Kate. *Note: If you haven't already noticed, I have been trying to create puns off of television shows for the titles of this stories chapter. **

**Chapter 3: The Big Break Theory **

"Hey Dennis guess what? I changed my name to God on Brianna's contact list, so i'm going to pull a prank on her." Drake explained.

"Beck, you used to be so nice and sweet, but now you're a total assclown," Brianna snapped.

Drake pulled out his phone and texted Brianna, "I heard that". Brianna took her phone out of her purse and read what it said. Brianna made a weird expression after she had read that text. "Brianna expression? Priceless," Dennis chuckled.

"I don't enjoy being with someone who doesn't appreciate all the things I do for them," Beck hollered.

"Good we're on the same page. We are through," Brianna snapped.

"Fine by me," After Beck said that, the two separated. Brianna walked be Drake angrily but Drake grabbed her by the elbow making her stop.

"Hey Brianna, I just witnessed what happened. Sorry about that. So, would you like to go out with me?" Drake asked sweetly.

"No," Brianna sighed and continued to walk.

"Wait, do you have any idea what I just asked you?" Drake questioned while folding his arms.

Brianna stopped walking and turned back to Drake. "Yeah, you said 'Would you go out with me?" Brianna repeated.

"Oh yes I would love too," Drake chuckled. Brianna face-palmed and annoyingly groaned. Drake walked up to Brianna and kissed her fully on the lips quickly. Drake was about to prance off until he stopped moving and stayed there with Brianna.

**Across the room...**

"Cameron I have to tell you something and this is not easy to say," Marshall admitted while sighing.

"You cheated on Kate? Don't worry bro, every guy does that at some point," Cameron assured while wrapping his arm around Marshall's shoulders.

"No, I love Kate. Like I was saying, I forgot when we met." Marshall admitted while saying the last part quietly.

"DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU FORGOT WHEN WE MET?" Cameron yelled as loudly as possible making everyone in the room freeze and the music stopping.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was first or kindergarten," Marshall revealed.

"I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, AND YOU FORGOT WHEN WE MET. YOU KNOW WHAT? USUALLY I WOULDN'T CARE ABOUT THIS BUT NOW YOU ARE GETTING SO SELF- CENTERED. WE AGREED TO MOVE TO SASARALAND TOGETHER BUT WHEN I GOT THERE YOU SAID NO, I'D RATHER GO TO THE BEANBEAN KINGDOM. YOU THEN LEFT ME THERE YOU BASTARD. I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU AND YOU ALWAYS DROPPED OUT ON ME! YOU ALWAYS GET ME SO PISSED OFF AND I TRIED TO HOLD IT IN, BUT I CAN'T RIGHT NOW. JUST GO DIE IN A HOLE YOU PRICK!" Cameron hollered.

"Cameron, while you're angry can you go pick some ice up from the store?" Peach asked quickly and quietly.

"Fine, oh and by the way. It was second you fag," Cameron growled and then walked out of the room. The room stayed silent for a few more seconds until Trina broke the silence.

"Awkward," Trina gulped.

Suddenly Luigi and Daisy walked into the room with the biggest smiles on their face. "Hey why is it so quiet?" Daisy hollered happily.

"WOULD YOU JUST STFU OR GTFO? NO ONE LIKES YOUR BIG MOUTH. CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR AT LEAST TWO MINUTES PLEASE? GO JUST EAT A SANDWICH YOU FATTY!" Marshall yelled as loud as possible at Daisy and stormed out the room.

Daisy bursted into tears and run out of the room while covering her eyes. Luigi run after her quickly.

"Wow," Mario exclaimed.

"Just be quiet Mario you can't even talk. If you want to see a punk why don't you just look in the mirror," Peach snapped while folding her arms.

"Peach I'm sorry, it was just a joke I wasn't flirting with her," Mario replied.

"Whatever Mario, go ahead just cheat on my like all the guys out there. ALL MALES ARE JERKS!" Peach exclaimed and waltzed off.

"Peach I'm sorry!" Mario hollered. Peach stopped and turned back to Mario.

"I want a divorce," Peach snapped and started walking again.

"Peach honey please," Mario begged and ran after her.

"Whats happening?" Trina asked while walking up to Brianna.

"I have no idea," Brianna replied.

"This is like an episode of a reality show. Friends break up, a marriage faces a horrible crisis, and then an engaged couple almost dies, or one of them dies. One of the two," Dennis predicted.

"LUIGI AND DAISY ARE ENGAGED NOW, SO THAT MEANS..." Drake began.

"They are engaged? This does not look good," Trina replied while biting her nails.

"Oh yeah, then someone gets injured and they are scarred for life. I hope that helps," Dennis replied.

"This party is basically over whats the point?" Brianna complained while folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Brianna may I talk to you privately?" Drake asked sweetly.

"Uh oh," Brianna said under her breath. Brianna followed Drake out of the room and into the hallway and stopped. Drake folded his hands and placed them under his chin.

"I like you," Drake admitted.

"Oh, ok?" Brianna responded awkwardly.

"NO! You don't understand. I don't like you; I _like _you!" Drake revealed. Brianna raised an eyebrow at him. "I love you. There I said it,"

"Really? That's really sweet Drake," Brianna chuckled. Drake grabbed Brianna's hand and held it tightly.

"This feel so De Ja Vu." Drake muttered. Drake got on one knees and held Brianna's hand. "My dad would murder me for me getting on one knee, but Brianna would you be my girlfriend?" Drake questioned.

"Yes Drake, but I feel weird because I just broke up with my boyfriend." Brianna revealed.

"Its cool, but since I got on my knee for you; you have to get on your knees for me," Drake proposed. Brianna angrily stormed out of the room with Drake running after. "You don't have to get on both, one is good enough for me" Brianna sighed and walked back to Drake.

"Your very funny Drake," Brianna chuckled.

"Sometimes, but Brianna I really love u," Drake admitted.

"That is really sweet," Brianna giggled.

"Yeah, its my favorite vowel." Drake smirked.

"You totally ruin romantic moments," Brianna growled and then walked out of the room.

"Brianna wait, since i just asked you out you have to kiss me." Drake proposed, "It doesn't have to be on my face," Drake smirked.

"Drake just how immature are you? On a scale of 1 to 100 how immature are you?" Brianna questioned while placing her hands on her hips. Drake smirked and raised his eyebrows twice about to speak. "You know what? Don't answer that." Drake and Brianna held hands and walked back into the room with the others.

**Across the room...**

"I can't believe this. I have not seen Rosalina this entire time," Mr.L explained while kneeling down next to Chandler who was 19. Mr.L held the binoculars and scanned the entire room.

"You really need a social life, you have no job, no money, no love life, no car, no family, no kids, no interest, no personal goals, no good looks, and no internet. If you don't even have internet you have reached an all time low," Chandler exclaimed.

"Most the things you said I already have. Besides, I'm very pretty," Mr.L assured.

"Yeah sure you are," Chandler mumbled.

"Listen you, you are getting on my last nerves. Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap," Mr.L snapped.

"Please, i'm 19 years old. Which means i've ate your cooking for 9 years. I'm pretty much used to it." Chandler admitted.

"Go date someone or run away," Mr.L snapped.

"Oh yeah, i do have a boyfriend. I'm dating that guy i knew from grade school named David, but for the last 2 weeks he hasn't called or texted me so i'm worried. I bet he is trying to avoid me" Chandler revealed.

"Lucky bastard," Mr.L muttered under his breath.

"What did you just call me?" Chandler snapped.

"I need a drink," Mr.L mumbled.

* * *

"No Brianna absolutely not. Yes I know that your old enough. Listen, Drake is my friend and I don't you want two to be a thing. Just date someone else. Well could you be lesbian? No I will not go to hell thank you very much. Look I'm coming over to your house okay? Bye," Luigi hung up his cell phone and sat on the foot of the bed with Daisy near the top under the blankets.

Daisy came up to the foot of the bed and came behind Luigi. "Your overreacting. Why are you acting so overprotective? Just let Brianna date Drake." Daisy suggested.

"But she can't," Luigi whined.

"Yeah she can," Daisy shot back.

"No she can't," Luigi growled.

"Yeah she can," Daisy chuckled.

"You aren't helping," Luigi cut in.

"Well I'm sorry," Daisy replied while hugging Luigi from behind. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi's neck and twirled the ring in a circular motion around her finger with her other fingers. Daisy then took the ring off and placed it on Luigi's finger instead of hers.

Luigi touched it and then leaned back to give Daisy a kiss directly on the lips. Once the two stopped kissing, Luigi tried to pull off the ring. Unfortunately the ring wouldn't budge.

"Daisy I can't get it off," Luigi informed while tugging on the ring around his finger.

"Impossible," Daisy exclaimed while sitting on Luigi's lap and pulling on his finger. Daisy pulled on it with all her might causing Luigi pain.

"Oww," Luigi screamed while pulling back his finger and sticking it in his mouth.

"Just man up for a second," Daisy recommended. Before Luigi could respond Daisy pulled on his finger harshly and fell over the side of the bed. Luigi got up and helped Daisy stand up. Daisy wiped off her shorts and get back into the bed.

"Night," Luigi wished after getting into bed next to his fiance and turning off the lamp. Luigi leaned closer to Daisy and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Suddenly their bedroom door opened. Letting few lights escape into the room. "Who is it?" Luigi asked while sitting up and turning on the lights. There stood Marshall wearing his boxers and nothing else.

"May I come in?" Marshall asked while coming inside.

"NO, NOW GET OUT!" Daisy yelled while pointing to the door.

"While you're at it, put on a shirt." Luigi added.

"I can't, Katie won't let me wear shirts to bed," Marshall revealed. Luigi and Daisy stared at each other awkwardly and then looking at Marshall again.

"JUST GET OUT!" Daisy hollered and then threw a pillow at Marshall barely missing.

"After I tell you want I have to tell you. Peach and Rosalina called and they said that Cameron hasn't came back to the castle yet. I haven't seen him since the party yesterday," Marshall explained.

"Well what are we going to do?" Luigi asked.

"Tomorrow, Mario and I are going to search for him. You may come if you want to." Marshall added.

"We'll keep an eye out," Luigi informed. Marshall nodded and then left the room. Luigi turned off the lamp and lied back down along with Daisy. Soon, Luigi's cell phone rang making them both get up. "The agony," Luigi complained.

Luigi picked up his phone and looked at it for a moment. "Who is it?" Daisy asked while extending her arms.

Luigi stuck up his finger signaling Daisy to be quiet. "Hello, this is Luigi!" Luigi said over his phone.

_"Luigi look, this is Cameron and I need your help." _Cameron spoke over the phone.

"Cameron where are you? Everyone is worried sick about you? It doesn't take a full day to get a bag of ice you know," Luigi reminded.

_"Okay, but Luigi I feel really hurt right now. You see I was getting the ice but I r-r-ran into my p-p-parents," _Cameron stuttered.

"Your parents? Cameron are you okay what happened; where are you?" Luigi asked while getting out of bed and running his hands through his hair.

_"I'm by the community movie theater in the nearby telephone booth, and they did things to me," _Cameron shuttered. Cameron started to cry on the phone to Luigi.

"I'll be right there stay where you are," Luigi said over the phone and hung up.

"Is Cameron alright?" Daisy asked while standing up.

"No something happened. I'm about to go. You stay here," Luigi instructed.

Daisy angrily sighed. "Okay." Daisy agreed and began looking over the room, "Where is my phone?"

* * *

"This movie was boring!" Beck exclaimed while extending his arms.

"Not as boring as that movie with all those guys trying to sale that stuff in that van. At the end the woman gets buried in concrete, but she gets saved. Oh wait, SPOILER ALERT!" Rosalina hollered while throwing her hands up in the air.

"I think you should cut down on the energy drinks Rosa," Dennis suggested.

"Hey look a phone, it looks like Daisy's." Peach informed while picking up a phone on the table next to her.

"Really, I'll text her." Dennis replied. Everyone face-placed and sighed heavily.

**Dennis' and Daisy's conversation...**

**Dennis: **Daisy your phone is over here.

**Dennis: **Daisy...

**Dennis: **PICK UP YOUR PHONE

**Dennis: **Oh wait...

"She didn't answer," Dennis lied while getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

**Please review if you want too!**


	4. Two and a Half Problems

**Just so you know, i only own Cameron, Casey, Chandler, Drake, Brianna, Kate, Marshall, and Dennis.**

**Chapter 4: Two and a Half Problems**

"Kamek status report," Bowser demanded while sitting back in his throne observing his claws.

"Not until you use the 'P' word," Kamek joked.

"Pathetic?" Bowser guessed.

"You gave it a shot." Kamek sighed, "Your nastiness, I received word that one of the Mario brothers something that can be the key to our world domination."

"What does he have?" Bowser questioned.

"A baby; we of course could use this baby." Kamek informed.

"Wait, so your saying that one of those guys has a kid? This kid is special?" Bowser clarified.

"Exactly your vailness, this isn't has easy as it seems however." Kamek cut in.

"What is so difficult about kidnapping a baby?" Bowser asked.

"The baby is now being carried. Which means it is just now developing," Kamek explained.

"That makes things difficult how? All we do is go to the boy and take his baby out of his arms and then the world is mine, "Bowser chuckled.

Kamek hit his forehead and stared at the ground. "No sir, he baby ISN'T born yet. The woman was recently impregnated. Just so you know, the baby is a girl.

"How can you tell what the gender is?" Bowser asked.

"Smartest question you've asked all day." Kamek muttered, "Technology and magic is really advanced these days." Bowser nodded and then lifted one leg over the other.

"So we just kidnap this mystery girl and we're home free?" Bowser planned.

"Now your thinking." Kamek exclaimed while flying up into the air, "But we happen to have another problem on our hands. The youngest Mario brother and his faithful companion are soon to be wed.'

"Really, I guess Green stache' has finally done something worth remembering. What does that have to do with me though?' Bowser questioned.

"If that brother and the flower princess get married the dark book of prophecies will shatter into pieces. If the two fail to get married and the book remains, we may be able to do some mind blowing things with it," Kamek suggested.

"Magnificent!" Bowser chuckled while Kamek laughed and flew off into the distance.

* * *

"So we will have the pink roses and one bundle of white ones and some velvet perfume," Daisy said over the phone and then hung up. Luigi soon after walked into the room and took his coat off. "Luigi where have you been, it's seven in the morning."

"I'm sorry honey, I went to where Cameron said he was and he must have been really confused because he was nowhere near he said he was," Luigi explained.

"So I take it that you found him right. What happened to him?" Daisy questioned while folding her arms.

"Well he was...um, what happened was...hmmm," Luigi walked up to Daisy and whispered something in her ear.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe he was rape-." Daisy began.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT WORD!" Luigi hollered and then buried his head in his hands, " Please tell me this is just a horrible nightmare."

"I'm so sorry, how is he now?" Daisy questioned sympathetically.

"Daisy Cameron isn't good at all. He is always staring off into space. When I say something he hardly even answers. When he does he will always whisper. When we were in the car, he curled up into a ball saying that it was going to happen to him again," Luigi informed.

"That's horrible baby, where is he now?" Daisy asked.

"As soon as we got here Cameron fell on the couch and started to cry. I just covered him up with a blanket and came up here." Luigi spoke.

"That is so unfortunate," Daisy whimpered and then she cupped her hands over her eyes.

"Daisy don't cry." Luigi comforted while coming up to Daisy and hugging her, "Now tell me what you did while I wasn't here,"

Daisy wiped a tear away and looked at Luigi in the eye. " Well I spent three-fourths of my night crying with Kate. During that one fourth part of the night, I knitted a sweater, made plans for our wedding, and tried on all of my outfits," Daisy explained while untying her white robe to reveal a pair of tight gray running shorts, with a small gray top that stopped with a tie right below her chest.

Luigi's jaw dropped and before he could respond Daisy tied her robe back up. "I think we should go check on Cameron," Daisy suggested while grabbing Luigi's wrist. The two run out of the room and bounced down the stairs until they ended up in the kitchen.

They saw Cameron on the couch bundled under a blanket shivering. Daisy walked over to Cameron and lied her hand on his head.

"Hello, would you like some of my famous blueberry waffles with an omelet?" Daisy asked kindly. Cameron curled up into a ball and silently shook his head but barley.

"See I told you, come on Daisy lets go into the kitchen," Luigi demanded while holding Daisy by her sides and walking slowly.

"Why do you always touch me there? Marshall does the same," Daisy remarked.

"Just keep walking," Luigi mumbled quietly. The two walked into the kitchen and began to prepare for the breakfast that was about to be made.

"Why did all those people die at the end? It's so sad," Kate cried while walking into the kitchen along with Marshall.

"Because all those people were on the boat that had sank," Marshall informed while following close behind.

"Bu it just isn't fair. I liked all those people. Especially those people who were playing the violins as they died." Kate sobbed.

"Well at the end the guy died for the girl he love so that makes up for it right?" Marshall coaxed.

"No and besides, I liked the guy better anyways," Kate admitted while sitting.

"Listen honey, everything is okay. Those were just actors. They didn't actually die," Marshall revealed while seating down next to Kate.

"But that was a true story. People did die," Kate cried.

"I'm making waffles," Daisy announced.

"Yay pancakes," Kate cheered.

"I said waffles," said Daisy while turning around.

"Well crud," Kate sighed.

"I can't sleep," Cameron whispered quietly while walking into the room and sitting at the very end of the table. As Luigi sat down in-between Marshall and Cameron, Daisy sat a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of Cameron.

"I know I'm not doing well, but that doesn't mean you have to kill me with your horrible cooking," Cameron mumbled.

"By that he means that he can't take in such delicious food in the state that he is currently in right?" Luigi awkwardly chuckled.

"Cameron how are you? Are you doing okay?" Marshall questioned.

Cameron didn't respond to Marshall, but instead he slammed his head in the bowl. Soon after he lifted his head with it covered in oatmeal. Luigi took his finger and slid it along Cameron's face. Afterwards, he popped his finger in his mouth.

"Kind of dry," Luigi tasted. Daisy sat a plate in front of Luigi and brightly smiled. On the plate was a medium sized omelet.

"Go on, taste it." Daisy demanded while placing her hands on her hips. Luigi took a nearby fork and cut a piece of the food off. He stuck the fork in his mouth and coughed silently. Luigi covered his mouth with his hands and began to choke. "So how does it taste?" Daisy asked excitedly.

"Just great," Luigi lied while choking.

"Wonderful, here is another one." Daisy cheered.

"You made that very quickly. Are you sure it's done?" Marshall questioned.

"Of course it is, I've got to go get something I'll be right back," Daisy announced while skipping out of the kitchen.

As soon as Daisy left Luigi spit out the food in his mouth. "That was the worst food I have ever eaten," Luigi coughed.

"Come on, your lovely fiancé made that out of love. If you love Daisy you would eat every bite of that," Marshall replied.

"Don't even try that with me," Luigi growled while making his way to the garbage can with his plate. Luigi began to dump his food in the can right when Daisy stepped in the kitchen with a thin white board with a gigantic grin on her face. It soon fell after seeing what Luigi was doing.

"Are you throwing away the food I made you?" Daisy asked sternly.

'What? Of course not, I am just placing this food in here for the moment," Luigi lied.

"Luigi I made that with love. How could you even think about doing that? We are about to get married and you are already lying to me," Daisy hollered. While Daisy was talking, Marshall moved his hand up and down to mimic Daisy because he knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Listen Daisy I don't want to lie to you, but I'm just not hungry," Luigi lied once more. Marshall held up his phone and played back Luigi saying how he disliked Daisy's food.

"I hate you!" Daisy yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.

"You suck Marshall," Luigi growled as he stormed after Daisy.

Meanwhile, Cameron was at the sink washing his face under the cool water. Marshall walked up to Cameron and grabbed his shoulder. When Marshall touched Cameron, he jumped quickly and tried to stab him with a nearby knife.

"C-C-Cameron, did you just try to stab me?" Marshall shuddered.

"Just stay out of this!" Cameron responded while wiping his face with a soft towel.

"Cameron what is wrong with you? What happened," Marshall asked concerned.

"You don't even care Marshall, I'm really upset and I'm in pain all over. I also have a horrible headache so could you please just get out of my face?" Cameron questioned. Marshall moved out of the way so Cameron could make his way out of the kitchen.

" So Katie, are you-," Marshall looked over to his girlfriend to see that she was fast asleep at the table.

* * *

"So are we good?" Luigi asked Daisy as he stepped out of his car in front of his cousin's house.

"Yes," Daisy giggled as she embraced Luigi. Luigi hugged Daisy back and then and then walked to the trunk to bring out a large roll of clear cling wrap. Luigi waked back to Dais and then the two walked up the driveway together. Luigi stopped at the silver minivan and just stared.

"How am I going to do this?' Luigi asked himself.

"What are you doing?" Daisy questioned while coming up behind Luigi.

"You'll see." Luigi stated while unwrapping a part of the roll and sticking it on a part of the car, "Stand there for me," Luigi instructed.

"I'm so not in this," Daisy informed while holding her hands up. Luigi walked up to Daisy and kissed her while pushing her onto the car. Once Luigi broke from the kiss he ran around the car with the wrap. Daisy soon got off the car and watched Luigi ran around the car with the wrap for a while until it all was gone.

"All done," Luigi exclaimed with a smile.

"Why did you just completely wrap Brianna's car?" asked Daisy.

"You see, today Brianna and Drake are going on a date. Of which I don't want her to go on. I was talking to Drake via text and he said he is late. Since I put this wrap on her car she while be unable to do," Luigi evilly laughed.

"Did you just say via text?" Daisy questioned. Before Luigi could respond the two saw Brianna coming out of her house and locking the door behind her. Brianna was wearing a short, tight, sparkly, black dress that tied on her nape. She also was wearing black high heels along with it.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing-." Brianna began but froze as she looked at her car, "What did you guys do to my car?"

"Luigi did it," Daisy admitted.

"Dude, what did you do to my car I'm not even joking." Brianna growled while smacking Luigi on the stomach. Brianna threw her shoes off and began to vigorously pull the wrap off her car but to avail she quit.

"I'm already late for my date you idiot get this off my car!" Brianna yelled angrily.

"You should just stay home," Luigi playfully suggested.

"No you idiot. You know what give me your car keys," Brianna hollered while pulling Luigi by the front of his pants and digging in his jeans to retrieve his keys. Brianna stormed off barefooted towards Luigi's car. She got in her cousins car and started it up.

"She isn't wearing shoes," Luigi chuckled while pointing. Brianna drove down about two houses, but quickly did a U-turn to come back. Brianna stopped and got out of the car to get her shoes.

"Moron!" Brianna muttered and got back in the car along with her shoes. Brianna then drove out of sight.

"That was kind of dumb," Daisy revealed while folding her arms.

"And still funny," Luigi chuckled along with Daisy.

"Yeah, so what really happened to Cameron?" Daisy asked while folding her arms.

"Well his parents raped and hurt him badly. That word bothers me in a horrible way," Luigi shuddered. Daisy sighed and leaned in close to Luigi.

**So many things happened in this chapter. It seems that one of the three girls is pregnant. It's either Peach, Daisy, or Katelyn. You guys can guess. Whoever gets it right I don't know i'll think of something**


	5. The Wedding Clash Pt 1

**Well, this is probably the chapter that you all have been waiting for so here it is. Just so you know, this is no pun for this chapter because it is part 1. Part 2 is well….. you'll just have to wait to see it for yourselves. I'll catch you guys at the bottom of this story.**

**I own Alec, Donte, Marshall, Cameron, Kate, Daniella, Dennis, Sebastian, Miles, Chandler, Drake, and Casey. also don't own any of the songs I mention.**

**Chapter 5: The Wedding Clash Pt. 1**

"I'm pretty sure that this spa treatment will do us all good," Marshall replied while walking into a spa with his arms wide open. Behind him were Mario, Luigi, Drake, Beck, Alec, and Cameron.

Mario breathed out and white condensation flowed out of his mouth. "Are we in a freezer?" Mario questioned while putting his jacket back on.

"And what is that vile smell," Alec asked while fanning his nose.

"That is the stanch of discovery," Marshall announced.

"You totally got that from a movie," Luigi reminded.

"Shut up and let me think," Marshall snapped.

"Hey this is for me, my party is tonight and my wedding is tomorrow," Luigi informed.

"That is poor scheduling if you ask me. You probably are going to get hangover from the long male party we are going to have. Of which I forgot was it was called, however on your wedding day, you will probably have a killer headache through the whole entire thing," Beck explained.

"Don't you have mud bath's here?" Drake asked changing the subject.

"Yeah they do, but isn't this for mostly girls?" Alec added.

"Yeah, but since we have Marshall the female staff won't mind." Mario replied.

"Why is that?" Beck asked.

"Marshall is the prettiest one in the group. To all the people here, who would love to date my brother?" Luigi questioned loud enough for the whole room to hear while pointing to Marshall.

A few women raised their hands as expected, but then Drake slowly raised is hand. Mario glared at him and then he put his hand down slowly.

"So Cameron, do you want the feet massage special or just the hand care treatment?" Luigi asked while looking at a flyer.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOULD I WANT SOME STRANGER TOUCHING ME WITH THEIR ROTTEN HANDS? I SEE EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO. YOU'RE TRYING TO HAVE THE SAME THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE HAPPEN AGAIN. YOU OBVIOUSLY SEE ME HAVING NO FUTURE AND YOU ALL JUST WANT ME TO DIE BECAUSE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT." Cameron screamed and then felt his heartbeat. Cameron felt his head and then sat down on a chair. "I have a headache," Cameron whispered.

"Are you okay?" Marshall asked while sitting down next to Cameron.

"No, I'm about to die." Cameron cried and then curled up in a ball.

"You aren't about to die. Why would you think that?" Drake asked while getting on his knees next to Cameron.

"Are you with them?" Cameron asked quietly.

"I'm not with them, whoever they are." Drake replied.

_A picture surged through Cameron's head. It showed him a car driving past the place he was currently in. Cameron didn't look happy in the car. He looked as if he was crying._

Cameron stood up and inhaled heavily. Cameron then fainted on the ground with a thud.

"Oh god," Marshall muttered and then picked up Cameron bridal style. Alec opened the door and the group began walking out of the door.

"Sorry about that mate, Cheerio." Alec announced and then left with everyone else.

"What's wrong with Cameron he is acting crazy," Mario questioned.

"I have no idea, that's exactly why we are going to see, Dr. Toadley." Drake responded.

"Who's Dr. Toadley? Marshall asked.

"He is a bonzer doctor who does a spiffy job at taking care of his patients," Alec informed.

"What does bonzer mean?" Mario questioned.

"Its Australian slang for great," Alec explained. Mario nodded his head happily feeling that he learned something that day.

"Well I guess we should go to ," Marshall agreed while sighing.

"I'll drive," Mario volunteered while taking his car keys from Marshall.

The gang got in the car and Mario drove as calmly as possible so he didn't awake Cameron. "You should turn on the radio," Alec replied.

Mario tuned the radio station fearing that Cameron would wake up but he fainted right? That wouldn't wake him up correct? On a radio station the first song that played gave Mario an idea.

"Hey Luigi, did you and Daisy decide on a song you guys would dance to?" Mario asked.

"Nope, we need to discuss that though." Luigi responded next to Mario.

"How about this song; Fireflies by Owl City," Mario recommended.

"I don't know that song sounds kind of weird," Luigi admitted.

_"You would not believe your eyes,  
if ten million fireflies  
light up the world  
as I feel asleep,"_

_"Cuz they fill the open air  
and leave teardrops everywhere  
you'd think me rude, but I'd stand and…  
…stare," _Drake sung.

"Wow, I can't believe you just sung that. That was the best male singing I have ever heard," Luigi replied.

"It's not that good," Drake said humbly.

"It was pretty good Drake, hey Luigi how about this song?" Mario suggested while switching radio stations.

"Oh I know this song," Drake said excitedly.

"_When I walk in the club, all eyes on me; I'm with party rock crew, all drinks are free. We like (a certain drink).We love (another one)." _Drake sung skipping over some parts, "_We came to party rock…_

"Everybody it's on  
Shots, Shots, Shots,  
Shots, Shots, Shots,  
Shots, Shots, Shots,  
Shots, Shots, Shots,  
Shots, Shots, Shots, Shots  
Everybody (2x)" (2nd pause)

_"The ladies love us  
When we pour shots  
they need an-," _Drake sung but Luigi quickly turned the station.

"That song is way too inappropriate for our wedding," Luigi informed.

"You're an adult, life is inappropriate," Beck reminded.

"Well I have to find a song good enough to have at our wedding. Plus Drake I want you to sing the sing we choose," Luigi explained.

"Maybe," Drake began. Luigi sighed while switching radio stations.

"What was that song called anyways?" Alec questioned.

"Shots by LMFAO," Marshall put in.

"Luigi this one has to be the one." Mario cut in while moving Luigi's fingers and pressing a dial, "Drake sing it."

"_I'll meet you where, the earth meets the sun and the weather is warm  
because the scene just seems so much nicer way out there._

_You've got nothing to lose  
I've got nothing to prove,  
except a love for someone  
just like you!_

_You've got skyrise buildings and a place to call your own.  
The downtown city life compliments your closet full of cloths.  
With your shades and your shoes and your trendy to do's,  
you'll hit the sidewalks, the best stores and restaurants  
Looking for something new._

_Oh don't you worry  
Just smile and do your thing girl  
Cause I'm on my way out there  
and I'll be there; in the morning," _Drake sung.

"Ace," Alec replied while clapping.

"Morgan Laurence's 'Come on' never fails," Beck added.

"You got that right, but I still can't use that song, I love it though. That's a maybe," Luigi responded.

"We're almost at the clinic, but I've got another song that would work perfectly with this situation sort of," Mario admitted while pressing another button and playing a song.

"How are you-," Luigi began.

"Just listen," Mario interrupted.

"I just know that beginning of this song not the ending though. " Drake admitted.

"_Now and then I think of  
when we were together.  
Like when you said  
you felt so happy you could die._

_Told myself that you were for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
like resignation to the end, always the end.  
So when we found out we could not make sense  
well you said that we could still be friends." _Drake sung.

Once Drake stopped singing Mario pulled in Dr. Toadley's Clinic Parking Lot. Drake leaned in the front seat and saw Luigi in the passenger seat crying his eyes out.

"Such an emotional song; Somebody that I Used to Know by Gotye, Featuring Kimbra," said Drake.

"Oh I get it, that song reminds him of his past with Daisy. Don't worry, she'll be apples." Alec comforted.

"What does that mean?" Luigi asked in tears.

"You'll be alright mate," Alec informed.

"Alec I just love your accent, please say something I don't know so I can have that as my ringtone sometime later," Mario informed.

Marshall rolled his eyes and everyone stepped out of the car yesterday.

"Yes I knew something good could come from breaking my wrist," Mr.L said while throwing his casted hand in the air. Mr.L pulled Daniella and Chandler behind a bush and looked up.

"You're an idiot," Daniella replied while smirking.

"Mimi I'm bragging now shut up," Mr.L growled. (_Mimi and Daniella are the same person. If you want more information then read my other story why do things always turn out this way)_

"You shouldn't have broken your wrist, now you're going to look funny at their wedding," Chandler cut in.

"What wedding?" Mr.L and Daniella asked in unison.

"Luigi and Daisy are getting married tomorrow; don't tell me you guys forgot." Chandler sighed.

"Oh they did Candy Cane, the smart ones did something not good once again." Dimentio cut in.

"DIMMY YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Daniella hollered.

"I know, I read it in your diary." Dimentio smirked.

"At least I had a boyfriend," Daniella replied.

"That I felt uncomfortable about," Mr.L shuttered.

"MY EX IS RIGHT THERE," Daniella shouted while standing up and pointing to Luigi and getting the entire group's attention. Luigi pretended to not see them and kept walking forward with everybody else.

Mr.L jumped up from behind the bush and tripped Luigi as he walked. Luigi fell flat on his face and look up slowly. Mr.L stood above him and smirked. "Walk much?" He chuckled.

"You're irritating me," Luigi growled.

"Mr.L come here and leave the pretty people alone." Chandler scolded. "I love you Mario." Chandler stood on her tippy toes and waved to Mario. Mario slowly waved back uncertain of what just happened.

"Mr.L we've just got some important news and Nastasia has called a meeting with the Count stat," Dimentio informed and then he disappeared with the girls.

"L-ater," Mr.L called and then disappeared as well.

"Hurry up," Marshall called while running inside. The group ran up to the Toad Nurse at the front desk. The Toad looked up and smiled brightly.

"Master Mario, Master Luigi, and all; what brings you guys here on such a peaceful day?" The toad nurse greeted with a smile.

"Oh hi, well my friend fainted and he was acting very strange. Something happened to him and he has been acting weird since," Marshall informed.

"Well Doctor Toadley doesn't have any upcoming patients so he would be delighted to see you, but what happened to this friend of yours?" the Toad Nurse asked. Marshall handed Cameron to Mario and the whole group walked into the back room but Marshall stayed at the front desk. Marshall whispered something in the nurse's ear that almost gave her a heart attack.

"Yep, it's horrible." Marshall replied. The nurse shook her head in fear. Marshall nodded his head as he walked backwards into the room Dr. Toadley was in.

Cameron was just recently placed on a stretcher while Dr. Toadley stood in the center of the room by this crystal ball.

"Masters, a strong strange illness is in your friend." Dr. Toadley informed.

"What's wrong?" Luigi asked while stepping forward.

Dr. Toadley stepped right by Cameron who was still out of it. "Now tell me, what are some of her symptoms?" Dr. Toadley asked.

"Well, since your short you really only could see the hair. She is a he is what I'm trying to say. Well he is very moody and he keeps having some flashbacks he calls them," Marshall explained.

"He also stays up at night and he can never sleep for a long period of time," Mario informed.

"Also he tries to get away from everyone and tries to stay alone," Drake added.

"That does it then, I have a diagnosis that may be the key. Your friend has PTSD," Dr. Toadley informed.

"PTSD, what is that?" Marshall asked.

"PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. " Beck explained.

"Exactly, does he have any other disorders?" Dr. Toadley questioned.

"He is dyslexia, that's about it," Marshall revealed.

"Hmm, well there is a way of treatment. You could send him to a support group or just therapy," Dr. Toadley explained.

"Can't you just give him some pills and we can go?" Marshall asked while pointing to the door.

"Have a sucker you dum-dum," Dr. Toadley replied while handing Marshall a sucker and pushing him down in a chair.

"So what other symptoms can we expect him to have?" Drake asked very concerned.

"Depending on what caused him to have this he may start to feel guilty; he may became very responsive to little things like you said he already does. He also may not be able to concentrate very well. He may just not do anything at all and just not show his personality whatsoever. He may show little moods if not any. He possible will not be able to do the things he normally does. It also gets worse day-by-day so this need to be treated because we all do not want the worse to happen," Dr. Toadley stated.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" Alec questioned.

"Hey could try to commit suicide because of what happened. Do you guys know what happened?" Dr. Toadley asked.

The group slowly shook their heads. They couldn't believe that this was happening.

**The next day…**

"I'm so excited; today is my wedding day!" Daisy cheered happily while sitting in a chair.

"Excited; how are you excited? I feel like I'm about to puke," Kate exclaimed while holding her stomach.

"Stop Katie you're making me sick," Rosalina replied while biting her nails.

"Daisy hold your head still or I might burn you," Trina ordered as she curled Daisy's hair.

"Same for your nails, but cross out the burn part," Toadette informed while holding up the nail polish.

"I'm starving; can we eat the wedding cake now?" Peach groaned.

"Unless you want to gain 10 pounds go ahead," Brianna joked.

"Pinky if you gain 10 pounds you would still look beautiful," Dennis replied.

"Hello ladies," Donte called while stepping the room.

"DONTE!" Daisy screamed while jumping up and embracing him. When Daisy had jumped up Toadette was beginning to apply mascara to Daisy's eyelashes. Daisy's hand had knocked the mascara brush right into Toadette's eye. Toadette began to run around the room screaming while pointing to her eye.

"Daisy I haven't seen you in like forever. You haven't changed a bit," Donte chuckled. Donte had changed a lot since high school however. Donte's hair was a little shorter but still average. His hair was also very shiny. You could say that Donte resembled PaulyD in a way but Donte wasn't Italian.

Toadette had finally gotten the brush out of her eye and breathed heavily. "Thanks for seeing if I was okay," Toadette muttered sarcastically.

"You're Welcome," Daisy called while walking out of the room with Donte.

* * *

"So Luigi my favorite brother, who have you picked to be your best man?" Marshall asked while leaning next to Luigi and flashing a smile. Mario pushed past Marshall and handed Luigi a solid fifty dollar bill slyly.

"Stop it you guys. This is a very difficult decision, I have to think about it a little more," Luigi informed.

"Think about it; what is there to think about? Remember when you were in 8th grade and you had gotten that hickey? I stole mom's make-up and hid it for you," Marshall reminded.

"Oh yeah, well remember when we were in 10th grade and I showed you that video on my camera that proved that Daisy didn't really cheat on you?" Mario remarked.

"What proof?" Luigi asked while stepping past Marshall. Beck was lying on Luigi's bed and he looked up from a book that he was reading. Drake had finished adjusting his tie and he turned around to face everyone in the room. Cameron just stared off into space in a nearby chair not saying a word.

"Oh that's right, I guess that I forgot about that," Mario chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck.

"So wait, you're telling me that you forgot to show me something that could resolve my entire relationship and can save the future of my marriage?" Luigi gasped, "How can you be that absentminded?"

"It isn't absent; it's just never been there." Drake joked.

"Where is your camera now?" Luigi questioned.

"It's at mom and dad's house, the memory card anyways. Know them they are probably getting ready to leave now so they can get it for me." Mario stated while pulling out his cell phone, "I remember I recorded a fight between Marshall, mom, you and Daisy."

"How do you even remember that?" Marshall questioned.

"We presented it in out photography/reporting class," Beck informed. Mario plugged his ear and walked out of the room into the hallway of Luigi's mansion.

"Have you seen my suit Beck?" Luigi asked as he finished doing his hair.

"No, unless you picked it up from the dry cleaners and gave it to me," Beck replied.

"Oh no that totally slipped my mind. I forgot to pick up my suit at the dry cleaners. Plus I need to go to the bank," Luigi gasped.

"How about I give you some money and you can pay me back when we get to the bank?" Marshall suggested.

"No way, I could never do that, what if we can't go to the bank today and we reach a huge gift giving event like MY WEDDING or Christmas. That means things won't be right and I will owe you," Luigi explained.

"You know that? You don't to pay me back. Says your best man," Marshall implied.

"You know what? Drake can choose who the best man is going to be," Luigi decided.

"This will be fun," Drake muttered under his breath.

"Well while you're doing that I'm going to the bank. Whoever wants to come with me can come." Luigi announced.

"FRONT SEAT, FRONT SEAT, FRONT SEAT!" Drake hollered while running out of the room.

"I'll go," Beck replied while sliding off the bed.

"Cameron you should come," Marshall replied. Cameron shrugged and just walked along.

The whole gang had to go to the bank because Luigi needed some money to go to the dry cleaners. It was Mario, Luigi, Beck, Drake, Marshall, and Cameron. Luigi drove and the rest just drove along like nothing was new. When they finally arrived the all got out of the car and entered the building.

"Hey guys I need to use the bathroom and be back in a moment," Beck announced while walking off in a different direction.

"Hey Luigi guess what?" Drake asked while following behind.

"Yeah?" Luigi responded.

"We all are walking in one direction," Drake chuckled. Luigi frowned and decided to just end the conversation right there. The line was medium length with 5 people ahead of them and 7 in a different line.

Drake leaned against the counter and texted someone on his phone while waiting.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" yelled someone from a different part of the room.

"Why?" Drake asked before he was yanked backwards by Mario. In the front of the bank there was a man with a bag waving a gun around in the air.

"Everybody get on the ground with your hands where I can see them," the robber yelled loudly. Mario got on his knees and pulled out his phone to do something on it.

"Drake text Beck about what is happening. My phone is dead," Mario whispered to Drake. Drake flashed thumbs up and did what he was told.

"Put all your money in here." The man ordered to the woman at the counter. The man then walked around with a bag to every person so they could put their belongings in there.

"But your phone in the bag," The man demanded while pointing to Drake with his gun.

"Okay but let me finish this text first," Drake responded while texting on his phone.

"Drake is the only guy I know that acts so calmly when he is about to get killed," Mario whispered to Marshall and then Marshall nodded his head.

"Finished, now I would love to put my phone in there but let me get to know you first. What's your name?" Drake questioned.

"Cody, now can I please rob you?" Cody asked.

"That's my middle name!" Marshall informed while pointing to himself.

"Here Cody," Drake replied while putting his phone in the bag. Suddenly Beck crept out of the bathroom trying not to be seen.

"HEY! What are you doing here? Since you're here give me your money," Cody demanded while pointing to Beck.

"No no, no, you don't understand. I've been in the bathroom talking to my uh, wife yeah. She is falling into labor. I have to be there for her," Beck lied.

"I see your point. Go be a father," Cody cheered while wiping away a tear.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked while standing up slowly and comforting Cody slowly. Cody sobbed a little more and then he began to swing his gun around. The others dodged the movements of the gun as he swung it carelessly.

"I've never had a dad," Cody cried and then lied his head on Mario's shoulder.

"I've never had a good dad," Cameron said while standing up. Marshall smiled know that Cameron was feeling a little better.

"You want to be my partner?" Cody asked while handing Cameron the bag.

"I'll p-p-pass," Cameron stuttered.

"Sorry about that fellas, I need to be getting back to my job. Put it in the bag," Cody demanded while giving the bag to Marshall.

**1 hour later….**

"I'm so tired and hungry. When we get out of here I'm going to sleep," Luigi replied while sitting on the floor.

Mario looked down while playing with his fingers but then he slowly widened his eyes in shock. "Luigi your wedding," Mario exclaimed.

"Oh no, this is beyond bad. Daisy will kill me," Luigi cried.

"No, you see that would be too easy for her," Drake added.

"I'm toast," Luigi sobbed.

"I could really go for some toast," Cameron said quietly.

"We've got to do something or you're going to have your wedding and your funeral on the same day," Mario cut in.

"I'll sing at that too if you want," Drake added. Luigi growled and stormed off to where Cody was.

"Mr. Bank Robber, I'm supposed to be at my wedding right now? Can you at least help me with that?" Luigi pleaded.

"I'm sorry I can't do that," Cody responded.

"Listen my fiancé is up there waiting for me and I have to tell her what happened, please let me at least call her," Luigi begged.

"Depends," Cody began.

"Oh what," Luigi questioned.

"If you let me use you as my bait," Cody informed.

"S-S-Sure?" Luigi replied.

"Great, now call up and we can get started," Cody remarked while clapping. Luigi slowly picked up the phone with shacking all over.

**With Daisy….**

"Where is he? He is supposed to be here and he is like over an hour late," Daisy cried with the Mario Brother's Mother Iris standing beside her.

"Don't worry, Luigi will be here any minute," Iris coaxed. Suddenly Beck ran into the room covered in sweat and his hair frazzled. Also he was out of breath.

"What happened Beck?" Peach questioned while holding her wedding ring in a class of water.

"Mario Drake, Luigi, and friends stuck at the bank," Beck explained while gasping for a breath. Beck then walked up to Peach and took the glass of water she had and drunk all of it leaving nothing in it.

"You swallowed my ring," Peach said silently. Then she shrugged it off like it didn't matter.

"What do you mean that they are stuck at a bank?" Daisy asked.

"Someone is robbing a bank and they are holding everyone hostage. I was able to get out," Beck informed.

"WHERE IS THIS BANK?" Daisy hollered while taking her white gloves off and cracking her knuckles.

"Daisy you're in your wedding dress. Just act feminine for just a few more moments," Brianna cut in.

"Daisy just do something until they are okay. They are boys they can handle this," Toadette added.

**Back at the Bank…..**

"Looks like shortstop is in trouble, we can handle this right?" Dennis questioned while looking at his brothers.

"Dennis I suggest that we don't do such an experiment. The results can be deadly," Sebastian informed.

"That's what I said about learning now did I?" Dennis replied. Dennis and his 2 other brothers crept inside the bank not trying to be spotted. Then a teenage girl walked up behind them as well.

"Hello," Miles greeted.

"Hi I'm Casey, and you are…" Casey began.

"Miles and these are my brother's Dennis and Sebastian, " Miles replied.

"You look familiar, you kind of look like Drake," Dennis remarked.

"That's my brother's name," Casey giggled.

"Well then, your brother has a girlfriend just so you know," Dennis revealed.

"That's wonderful," Casey laughed. Casey continued to laugh as she walked inside more.

**That was kind of long. Don't worry, I promise you guys will find out who is pregnant next chapter I promise. **


	6. The Wedding Clash Pt 2

**I only own...**

**Alec(22),**

** Donte(23)****, **

**Marshall(25), **

**Cameron(25),**

** Kate(25), **

**Daniella(21), **

**Dennis(27), **

**Sebastian(19), **

**Miles(33), **

**Chandler(19), **

**Drake(23),**

** Casey(17). **

**Oh and** **Cody(?) to I guess. P.S: The numbers are the age. **

**Plus I would like to add something else as well. If your just stomped about who my characters are and need a brief description of how they look because I am horrible at descriptions like that. If you want more info on that then plus let me know. _Or_I could just use some celebrity's that favor them. I know it's silly but please bear with me. Just tell me what you want please. **

**Chapter 6: The Wedding Clash Pt. 2**

Daisy sat down still in her wedding dress and ate pieces of chocolate Donte had given her. "Daisy, I suggest that you take off your wedding dress since Luigi isn't coming anytime soon," Kate advised.

"NOOOOO!" Daisy yelled with her full of chocolate.

"Your name is Daisy. Can't you be beautiful like a flower?" Rosalina asked sweetly.

"Once your fiance almost gets murdered on your wedding day YOU TRY TO ACT LIKE A FLOWER!" Daisy hollered.

"You shouldn't be in a pissy mood, my boyfriend is also risking his life as well," Kate cut in.

"Be quiet," Daisy snapped.

"Did you just tell me to be quiet? Well fortunately I have something you don't have. We all know you want Marshall. Haha," Kate laughed.

"Ha I dated Marshall and I am way over him you, you idiot," Daisy hollered.

"Idiot? Really, that is the best you could do?" Brianna questioned.

"Teh listen I'm not in the mood for your bitchy attitudes so if you don't get out of my hair I will beat your ugly face with a baseball bat, set you on fire, then make out with Luigi. Then I will eat all your cake," Kate growled.

"I want some," Peach added.

"Then i'll eat YOUR ICE CREAM!" Kate mocked.

"Oh really, I'll tell you this; you ARE NOT going to eat my cake NOR MY ICE CREAM." Daisy shot back.

"And this is when we leave," Trina replied while grabbing both of Peach and Brianna's wrist and walked out of the room.

"I so do not like you," Daisy snapped.

"You just like Marshall and your upset that we are in love!" Kate chuckled.

"I've hated you ever since I met you," Daisy muttered.

"I don't care, mainly because Marshall will love me more then he will ever care about you. " Kate screamed.

Daisy stood up and run out of the room with crying her eyes. out. Daisy then came back to grab her chocolates. "These are mine," Daisy said in-between tears and then walked out of the room.

* * *

"Who are you four and why are you here?" Cody quickly asked while pointing his gun towards Casey, Dennis, Sebastian, and Miles. Luigi backed up against the wall behind Cody in shock.

"Is that your sister?" Mario whispered to Drake. Luigi ran back to the group quickly and got on his knees next them.

"I have all your guy's phones," Luigi replied while handed them each of their phones.

"Daisy texted me." Marshall observed, "Daisy said to break up with Kate she is a...-. Not going to say that last word."

"Daisy texted me too," Luigi informed.

"Daisy is so sweet." Marshall replied.

"That's what Luigi said about Daniella," Mario chuckled.

"Be quiet, whenever you say her name she appears," Drake whispered.

"I thought that was with Eclair?" Mario questioned.

"No don't-" Luigi began.

"Luigi is that you?" said a voice behind him. There sat Eclair with the biggest smile on her face.

"Darn it," Luigi muttered.

"Oh I knew you were excited to see me," Eclair exclaimed while hugging Luigi from behind.

"Hehe," Alec chuckled.

"So Luigi, would you like to go out sometime?" Eclair asked.

"I'm getting married," Luigi informed.

"So are you still taking numbers or not?" Eclair questioned.

"NOT!" Luigi snapped.

"Your ugly anyways," Eclair remarked and then turned away from him.

"But your pretty on the inside," Drake coaxed Luigi.

"Listen Mrs. Pretty. Your staying here," Cody replied while grabbing Casey tightly.

"Let her go she did not do anything," Miles hollered.

"Oh yeah? And what will happen if I don't?" Cody pressured.

"We will push you down, hand cuff you, and then take you to jail. Where you will suffer." Sebastian said but said the last part nervously.

"I did hear that." Cody remarked while tightening his grip on Casey's arm.

"Stop your hurting me," Casey whined.

"Let me sister go!" Drake yelled while standing up.

"Drake?" Casey said as a question as she looked at her older brother.

"Oh yeah?" Cody answered while pointing the gun at Drake.

"If it's okay with you," Drake muttered while kneeling down again. Casey broke away from Cody and run to her older brother.

"Drake," Casey exclaimed while embracing her brother.

"Why are you here Case?" Drake questioned while hugging her.

"Mom told me to get some stamps here, plus the guy at the front desk is really cute," Casey revealed while waving to the guy behind the desk.

"Casey this is dangerous, go cuddle with Cameron until we can get out of here," Drake ordered.

"Oh he is cute too, but your cuter." Casey replied while looking towards Alec. "Call me," Casey mouthed.

" , I need you." Cody called while signaling Luigi to come over.

"Tell Daisy I love her," Luigi whispered to Mario.

"Isn't worth the waste of breath," Drake said under his breath.

"Your coming with me," Luigi replied as he grabbed his older brother's wrist and ran up to Cody.

"Look, you promised to risk your life. I did not," Marshall inferred. Luigi pulled his brother over to Cody and he folded his arms when the two men arrived.

"Listen I swear you shouldn't be doing this. You should have a love life. Maybe a best friend," Luigi spoke quickly.

"Yeah I do have a best friend. You see, we got into a little fight and this the first time I robbed a bank without Marshall," Cody replied.

"Hey i'm Marshall," Marshall informed.

"Shut up dork," Cody snapped.

"Look we all know my brother has some problems issues. Why don't you go out there and talk to Marshall. Tell him how you feel," Luigi suggested.

"Yes, you're right. I'll go tell him," Cody replied as relieved as ever. Cody walked up to the door and opened it wide and walked right out afterwards. As soon as he stepped out, six police officers tackled him to the ground.

"How did you get him to do that with a few words?" Marshall questioned.

"I've been mentally unstable for most of my life. I know things," Luigi said with a smile.

"I know," Marshall chuckled.

"OH WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Luigi yelled.

"Hey that reminds me of something. When you said I have problems, what kind do I have?" Marshall asked.

"Oh your Narcissistic," Luigi informed.

"I'm not Narcissistic," Marshall defended.

"Whatever," Luigi mumbled while walking away.

* * *

"Oh ya? Well you know what you remind be of?" Daisy yelled as she stood in the middle of the tea room in Peach's castle bumping heads with Kate.

"What?" Kate hollered.

"MONDAYS BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU!" Daisy screamed.

"I would slap you but I don't want to get slut all over my hand," Kate snapped back.

"Challenge accepted," Donte whispered to Beck and Donte got a high-five afterwards.

"Rosalina back me up here," Daisy called.

"No i'm still mad about that text you sent me," Rosalina snapped.

"Come on, that was a while ago," Daisy replied.

"What text?" Peach asked.

"Daisy sent me a text a while ago saying that Cameron was making out with some fat girl at the mall," Rosalina explained.

"Well?" Peach began.

"CAMERON I WENT TO THE MALL THAT DAY!" Rosalina revealed while tearing up.

"I'm sorry, in my defense I was going to the eye doctor that same day," Daisy remarked.

"I told you I was fat," Rosalina cried.

"Why don't you go all right, because you aren't hot and what you did was cold Goldilocks," Kate mocked.

"Need some Aloe Vera Gel for that burn?" Donte cut in.

"That's it you," Daisy began. Daisy pulled up her fist and as soon as Daisy's fist made contact with Kate's face Marshall walked into the room to see Kate hit the floor in pain. Marshall was the first one in the room and the rest of the boys followed.

"DAISY WHAT DID YOU DO?" Marshall yelled while running up to his girlfriend on the floor.

"She hurt me!" Kate whined while sobbing as hard as possible.

"She started it. Tell him guys," Daisy informed while pointing to Peach, Rosalina, Brianna, Trina, Donte, and Beck. There was coughing heard from the group and the clearing of throats.

"I'm sorry Daisy," Luigi replied while running up to his fiance and hugging her.

"It's fine, but on that note just remember this is the last day I have to keep this figure," Daisy said with a smile.

"Oh that reminds me. Mario sign here." Peach instructed while running up to Mario and handing him a pen. "Sign here...Initial here...Thumb print here...," Peach then took a pair of scissors and cut a piece of Mario's hair out of his head and placed it in a small box.

"What was that for?" Mario asked.

"If we get a divorce i'll need this," Peach explained.

"I love you too," Mario said in a low voice.

**That night...**

"Just imagine if Luigi knew we were in the same bed. He would kill me," Drake replied.

" I have no idea why he would even react if he knew what we were doing. We are just talking," Brianna reminded.

"And dreaming; we are dreaming," Drake added.

"Do you like Kate?" Brianna asked.

"Do I like cookies?" Drake questioned.

"Yes?" Brianna spoke.

"I do love cookies, but I don't know Kate very well," Drake responded while staring at the ceiling.

"It's weird, i've noticed that out of all my cousin's they have dating all dated a horrible girl," Brianna informed.

"Not true, Mario hasn't dated Daisy YET!" Drake cut in.

"NO, I mean that Marshall has dated Kate, Luigi dated Daniella, and Mario dated Pauline. All three of them are bad girls," Brianna explained.

"So Daisy is good?" Drake clarified.

"Sure," Brianna said slowly.

"I'm hungry," Drake informed.

"Then go eat something," Brianna suggested.

"Oh fine," Drake agreed and leaned over and kissed Brianna on the lips for about 10 seconds. When he broke apart he smiled.

"Drake I-," Brianna began.

"Sshh." Drake replied while placing a finger over Brianna's mouth, "It's a lot better if you don't speak." Brianna then hit Drake in the stomach and turned over.

"Wedding is tomorrow right?" Brianna asked.

"Nope it was today," Drake corrected.

"But the groom wasn't there," Brianna began.

"And you guys think it was an accident?" Drake questioned.

"Well yea, it was right?" Brianna asked.

"He says so." Drake said as he stood up from the bed and began to pace around, "I bet Luigi was terrified of staying with the same woman for the rest of his life. How could he do that?"

Brianna folded her arms angrily and blew some hair out of her face. "I know right!"

"That's different Brianna. You're nice sweet, pretty, and won't kill me if I tell you that you need to work out," Drake responded.

"Love you too," Brianna replied while patting Drake's cheeks softly and then curling up under the blanket.

* * *

**Wedding Day...**

It was a wonderful day in August. The wind blew softly leaving a small chill in the air. The wedding was taken place in the garden around back at Peach's castle. It looked absolutely gorgeous. Drake and Dennis were letting people in by the front entrance which was a big white curtain with an opening.

"What's your name?" Drake asked while looking at a clipboard.

"Beck Oliver!" Beck informed.

"Bride or Groom?" Drake questioned while flipping through a few pages.

"Well I've been friends with Luigi for a while but I met them at the same time, but if Daisy gets upset and fights with Luigi she will expect me to be on her side. So bride," Beck explained.

"Beck Oliver; well your not on the list." Drake lied.

"Beck Oliver, oh no i'm sorry. I'm Drake Wilson." Beck fibbed with a smirk.

"Oh okay will, WAIT A MINUTE," Drake hollered.

"Well?" Beck chuckled.

"Bride!" Drake muttered while writing something down. Beck began to walk away but he stopped him by his shoulder.

"Need something?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah, you know i'm dating your ex." Drake informed.

"Oh yeah, I ate a sandwich this morning. You want those left-overs too?" Beck asked. Drake let go of Beck's shoulder and let him walk off. As Drake double checked his clipboard with Dennis, Mario and Marshall run up to him.

"Drake you have to decide now," Marshall demanded.

"Yeah, we are totally running out of time," Mario informed. Out of nowhere Kate run up behind Marshall in tears.

"Marshall you haven't told me that you love me in ten minutes. Are you breaking up with me?" Kate cried and then ran away.

"No of course not honey," Marshall coaxed and then ran after her.

"You," Drake said quickly and then walked in-between the doors again. Mario threw his fist in the air and walked away happily.

Luigi then appeared in the entrance and tapped Drake on the shoulder. Drake turned around and looked at the clipboard. "How's everything going?' Luigi questioned.

"And you are?" Drake began.

"Very funny, anyways have you seen Rosalina? I need to ask her something." Luigi questioned. Drake nodded and pointed off into a different direction.

Luigi gave him a pat on his back and ran back towards the entrance to the castle. Luigi ran inside, cut a corner and run up to her room. Luigi knocked on the door and then thought for a second. Why did he go there when Drake just pointed to a direction? He didn't tell him a specific location. Before Luigi could think about that fully Rosalina opened the door.

"Hey Groomy, why aren't you dressed?" Rosalina asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"I have my suit and everything; I just did my hair, but I wanted to ask you something. Did you ever get over the crush you had on Mario and me?" Luigi asked.

Rosalina bit her lip and then walked inside her room along with Luigi as he closed the door. "I did sort of," Rosalina admitted while sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked while kneeling beside her.

"I still have a boyfriend, but I still like you guys. I really like Mario but I don't think I still do. I do but I don't," Rosalina explained.

"That makes no sense," Luigi replied.

"Well I really like you just so you know," Rosalina whispered.

"I get it," Luigi whispered back while running his hand through her long silky blonde hair.

"I wish you could have dated back in school," Rosalina said quietly.

"What was that?" Luigi questioned.

"Nothing, now go get dressed for you wedding," Rosalina laughed as she pushed Luigi out of the room.

* * *

"JUST PULL HARDER!" Peach screamed loudly.

"I'm trying as hard as I can. It just won't come out," Daisy cried.

"This has never happened to me before." Peach complained, "Come on Daisy just pull it out."

"I can't it's like...in there," Daisy observed while tugging on the comb stuck in Peach's hair.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Peach replied. Daisy finally pulled hard enough to rip the comb out of Peach's hair.

"It's out now," Daisy said out of breath while sitting on the floor.

Peach rubbed her head with her hand and walked over to the mirror. She fluffed her hair and stroke her hand through it until she felt a particular spot. Peach patted her head and then left out a high pitched scream.

"Daisy; there is a tiny bold spot on my head," Peach complained while holding back tears.

"Just wear this," Trina suggested while putting a pink sunhat on top of Peach. Peach took the hat off slowly and sat there with her hair messed up.

"So Daisy, so saw Daniella here by the way," Brianna replied while relaxing on a sofa.

"Why is she here? Matter a fact why did Luigi ever like her?" Daisy questioned.

"I have no idea why she is here. Well I known Daniella for the others did, so I called her up and told her to ask Luigi out right after Mario texted me that the two of you broke up. I gave her Luigi's phone number and told her that Luigi's ex was being mean to him. But whatever. Just remember, if the two never dated you guys would never have been married. Maybe Luigi still likes her more then you I don't know," Brianna admitted while sipping some of her pop.

Flames blow up in Daisy's eyes as she stepped towards Brianna. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH-," Daisy screamed as she punched Brianna as hard as possible in the face onto the floor. Brianna hit the floor hard and fell unconscious.

"Daisy why did you do that?" Trina and Peach asked loudly together.

"I hate her now!" Daisy claimed and then stomped out of the room.

" *Cough* Mood Swings *cough* " Trina said in between coughs. Kate leaned over and threw up in a bucket next to her.

"Ha, i didn't even know she was in here," Peach giggled. Trina pulled Peach over to Brianna and stood near her head while Peach stood near her feet. Trina bent down and picked her up under her underarms, while Peach held her by her legs. The two back Brianna out of the tent and ended up outside in the garden to see Mario and Dennis with worried looks on their faces talking to Daisy.

"This is horrible, somebody kidnapped Donte." Mario claimed.

"Don't worry, after he starts to talk they'll bring him back," Daisy laughed.

"Daisy this is serious, Donte isn't here what are we going to do. He is supposed to sing at the wedding with Drake." Dennis informed.

"Yes I do know that. I hope he is okay. Dennis was exactly happened?" Daisy questioned.

"Well Peach told me to go get some ice so Donte and I did. When we were walking back some guy in a van held up a gun to Donte, said something, and pulled him in." Dennis explained, "It was horrible."

**Flashback...**

Dennis and Donte were walking down the sidewalk while carrying ice until a van carrying two people pulled up in a van. "Well look, we've met up again son," said the first man while smiling and looking at Donte.

"And you are?" Donte questioned.

"Don't play mind games with us Cameron," the man snapped.

"Do I look anything like Cameron?" Donte whispered to Dennis and he received a 'No'.

"Cameron how about we tell you a poem." the woman said while pointing to Donte with a gun, "Roses are Red; Violets are Blue; I have a gun, get in the van."

"Seems legit, okay." Donte agreed and then jumped in the van and they drove off.

**End of Flashback...**

"Okay, i'll ask Rosalina and Alec to figure something out about that. Meanwhile we have a wedding to do. Also, PEACH STOP ASKING PEOPLE FOR ICE!" Daisy said and then ran down the aisle.

Daisy walked up to were the wedding was being held and looked inside and covered her eyes soon after. Inside was Luigi standing in front along with Marshall. The wedding was starting any second. Put the problem was that Daisy actually never told her parents that she was getting married. Daisy was about to walk into the room until she remembered that Luigi was in there. Also the fact that something loud and disturbing occurred. Bowser landed in the middle of the entire room making some people who was sitting stand up to run away screaming.

Mario, Peach, Trina, and Dennis ran up behind Daisy just in time to see what was happening inside. "Bowser," Mario growled while walking inside along with the rest of them. Daisy then stepped in close behind.

"This wedding isn't going to happen," Bowser snapped.

"Says who?" Luigi questioned loudly while placing his hand son his hips and walking up to him.

"I just said it didn't you hear me?" Bowser asked.

"Look, our brawinglyness needs the princess." Kamek cut in.

"Sorry, i'm on break today. Try tomorrow," Peach snapped.

"While for once Peachy I don't want you. But I do later. I need Princess Daisy," Bowser said while looking at Daisy and smiling.

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Luigi yelled while stepping in between Bowser and Daisy.

"Really Greenie? Well I say I do but so she won't feel lonely we will be needing the lady that is carrying the baby," Kamek informed.

"Who's pregnant?" Everyone in the room said.

"I am," Kate said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHAT?" Marshall yelled loudly.

"So your Miss Katelyn Star Matthews it seems? Alright well it seems that your carrying the baby we need so we will be taking you as well as Princess Daisy," Kamek explained as he looked at his notepad.

"Wait, wait, wait, woah guys. I'll take Daisy off your hands," Mr.L replied while appearing and holding hands with older Chandler.

"The only person dumber then Bowser," Daisy sighed while slapping her forehead.

"Look princess Daisy, i'm the Green Thunder." Mr.L informed.

"More like the Green Blunder who Wonders why he has no Thunder," Chandler joked.

"Anyways Daisy is mine. And I want Rosalina too," Mr.L snapped.

"In your dreams," Bowser yelled while pushing his nose against Mr.L's.

"Oh yeah?" Mr.L hollered.

"Oh YEAH!" Bowser shot back.

* * *

**Yeah it's Katelyn. Sorry if it's not what you guys wanted. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Review Please!**


	7. Not Even A Wedding Anymore

**All the Nintendo Characters that I use I don't own. Also please check out a poll a put on my profile. I would really like that thank you. **

**Chapter 7: Not Even a Wedding Anymore**

"Listen turtle, that is my princess. I came to kidnap her and I am here to do that!" Mr.L hollered.

"Oh really you flea? At least I don't eat things that go on a salad!" Bowser shot back.

"I know what you're trying to say but that made no sense," Mr.L replied.

"Just shut up, shut up both of you. I'm getting a headache. You two idiots have nothing else to do." Marshall cut in while rubbing his temples.

Why do you think that?" Mr.L questioned while folding his arms.

"Well that only reason why you are doing this is because Daisy is in love with others instead of you. She doesn't like you and you annoy her so much. And the only reason why you think so low of my is because Daisy is in love with me more then anybody else. Your just jealous of me," Marshall snapped.

"You okay bro?" Luigi replied while walking up to Marshall and placing his hand on his forehead.

"Oh yeah Mario i'm fine. Why don't you just ignore these goofballs and get on with your wedding?" Marshall replied.

"Okay two things, one it's Luigi not Mario. Second we can't do that because it just won't work," Luigi listed off his fingers. The others in the room began to leave because of the problems that were occurring. The only people in the room were Bowser and Mr.L themselves. Marshall, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Drake, Kate, Dennis, and Daisy; and Chandler was standing beside Mr.L.

"Why don't you want to go along with my idea?" Marshall asked angrily.

"Mainly because it's a bad one. Also you've been acting weird since we went to see Doctor Toadley," Luigi pointed out.

"Stop criticizing me, are you just jealous. Listen Luigi, I can do whatever I want!" Marshall exclaimed and then stormed off. As soon as Marshall left the area Kate followed soon after.

"Listen Luigi, may I please kidnap your fiance?" Mr.L asked while leaning on him.

"NO!" Luigi hollered.

"Thanks your the best," Mr.L thanked; Mr.L walked over to Daisy and grabbed her wrist tightly, "Bye brother," Mr.L then disappeared along with Daisy.

"Bye," Chandler exclaimed and then disappeared as well.

* * *

"Marshall what is wrong with you?" Kate asked angrily while folding her arms at Marshall as they stood in one of the tents outside of Peach's castle.

"Nothing is wrong with me. In fact everything is perfect with me. That's why even is so mad at me," Marshall snapped as he looked in a mirror by him.

"You were never like this when we started dating," Kate informed.

"Is that because I'm gotten more pretty then before?" Marshall questioned.

"Do you hear yourself right now? You are so self-centered. All your doing is thinking about yourself and not about others," Kate explained.

"Yeah whatever," Marshall replied.

"Listen to me and stop looking at yourself!" Kate snapped as she walked up to Marshall and pulled him back by his shoulder.

"What?" Marshall asked.

"Your acting so stupid Marshall. You used to be so caring and nice but now your a monster. That was yesterday too. Your acting so ugly right now," Kate hollered.

"Me; you've got to be kidding alright. I HATE HOW PEOPLE ARE SO JEALOUS OF ME!" Marshall whined.

"No one is jealous if you! Your getting really self-fish and obsessed with yourself." Kate explained.

"I'm not obsessed with myself. You just think that the special people like me are just bad to the unimportant people like you!" Marshall stated.

"I'm unimportant? Well I guess that you can be special by yourself. Without a girlfriend and a child. We're done Marshall, Kate snapped as she turned around quickly. Marshall turned back around to look into the mirror not caring until he snapped.

"GIRLFRIEND DON'T'T LEAVE ME I HAVE NO ONE ELSE!" Marshall cried as he turned towards Kate.

"Marshall you just want to be with someone. You don't care about anyone else you just want someone by you," Kate inferred.

"After all I have done for you!" Marshall yelled.

"You have done many small things for me in the past but that is it!" Kate shot back.

"I told you so," Marshall remarked.

"I hate you so much!" Kate cried close to tears.

"Kate I love you but I deserve the best. Are you-," Marshall took a long pause, "You are the best."

"I know by the way you're saying this that you're lying," Kate snapped.

"Your oversensitive," Marshall informed.

"No, you said that I'm not important," Kate sobbed.

"I didn't say that," Marshall lied.

"YOU JUST DID!" Kate hollered and then she ran out of the tent crying her eyes out.

"Get over it!" Marshall spat as he followed her out of the tent and out into the grass where his parents were talking currently.

"I don't understand. Your being such a big jerk to me I you're so mean now," Kate cried.

"I don't care!" Marshall shot back.

"Whoa, Marshall and Katie, what's wrong with you two?" Iris questioned.

"Marshall said that I'm not important and he is Mr. Perfect," Kate revealed between tears.

"My girlfriend doesn't even know what she is talking about," Marshall defended.

"What happened Marshall?" Sterling questioned.

"Everything," Kate sobbed.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Marshall yelled.

"WELL WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS TO MAKE YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND FEEL BETTER," Sterling instructed.

"Just stop it dad, why are you so damn jealous of me?" Marshall asked angrily.

"Watch your language and why would I be jealous of my son?" Sterling asked.

"Mainly because i'm better then you and most people. Only special people like me would understand. Your jealous because I'm special, successful, and pretty." Marshall shot back.

"Why does he keep saying that?" Kate cried.

"Come on Katelyn," Iris instructed as she put her arm around Kate and walked into the tent with her.

"Marshall right now you're only thinking about yourself," Sterling hollered.

"What a bunch of idiots," Marshall mumbled and then walked away quickly.

Sterling sighed and then looked around to see that nobody was around. Sterling was standing there alone until Mario, Beck, and Prince Peasley came around a corner and bumped into Sterling frightening him.

"Oh hey dad, we were looking for Cameron. Have you seen him?" Mario questioned.

"Yeah I think he is in that tent there. Beck could you go check on Marshall he went that way," Sterling replied as he pointed off in a different direction. Beck nodded and then he walked to where Sterling was pointing.

"Come on Peasley," Mario instructed as he walked off into the tent that Sterling was talking about. When Mario and Peasley went into the tent they saw Cameron on a sofa curled up into a ball crying.

"Cameron," Peasley whispered as he walked in close. Cameron slightly lifted his head until Peasley walked up to him and helped up sit up fully.

"Cameron, Dennis said that it was a big possibility that your parents kidnapped Donte," Mario informed.

"Oh great it's all my fault," Cameron sobbed and then cupped his hands over his face.

"Cameron I'll listen if you need someone to talk to," Peasley informed.

"Me too," Mario agreed with a smile.

"No no no no no." Cameron exclaimed as he stood up and started pacing, " I hate my life right now I honestly do. I keep seeing that happened to be over and over again!" Cameron then started to cry harder and then sat down on the sofa again. Cameron lied down on his stomach and then outstretched his arm and touched a small table that was there.

Mario then noticed something right then and there. "Cameron is that a gun on that table?" Mario questioned.

"Yeah, it was here when I got here." Cameron admitted as he sat up again and picked it up off the table and held it in his hand.

"Oh," Peasley responded silently.

"I just don't understand why this has happened to me? Am I a bad person?" Cameron asked himself angrily and stated pacing again while pointing the gun in his hand in different directions, " What did I do to deserve this? I hate my life and all I want to do is just take the pain away."

"Cameron you should just-," Mario began.

"I hate my parents and-," Cameron yelled but before he could finish talking her accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun making it hit Mario. Mario passed out on the ground with Cameron still pointing the gun in shock. Peasley stood there with his hands over his mouth in shock.

"Hey guys I just came back from the hospital and Brianna has a concussion and possible brain dama-," Drake said sadly as he stepped inside but froze as he saw Mario on the ground.

"I just heard loud noise what happened?' Sterling replied as he stepped in the room and saw Cameron with the gun in his hands and Mario on the ground.

"I'm so sorry it was an accident," Cameron cried.

"It's okay let's not worry about it now, lets get Mario to the hospital." Said Sterling as he picked up his son.

**I hope you liked this all. So let's get this straight. Kate broke up with Marshall, Marshall has gone crazy, Donte is kidnapped, and Brianna could have brain damage. Uh oh... Please review!**


	8. Not for Better but for Worse

**All the Nintendo Characters that I use I don't own. Sorry for updating this so late. I haven't touched this story in a while so i'll try my best. I doing this for you all. **

**Random Note: If any OC's are confusing you or if your just okay with it please let me know. Trust me, as I wrote this I was REALLY confused.**

**Chapter 8: Not For Better but for Worse**

"I didn't mean it, it's all my fault!" Cameron cried while bending over. Iris suddenly ran into the room Cameron was in and saw him.

"Mario is going to be completely fine don't worry about it, but the turtle kidnapped Kate!" Iris informed.

"Who is going to help her; along with Daisy?"Cameron whimpered.

"Let's figure that out later okay?" Iris suggested while hugging Cameron. Iris took Cameron and walked with him outside of the tent and inside the castle. They made it to the medical unit and saw a lot of others there. Miles and Sebastian was sitting down while Dennis was comforting Luigi by a door. Drake was kneeling by his girlfriend also.

When the two walked inside they saw doctors and Brianna was passed out on a bed. "I'm not leaving this place until Mario gets better!" Luigi whimpered while standing by the room Mario was in.

"Listen shortstop, Daisy is kidnapped now. We need to save her," Dennis informed while standing next to Luigi.

"Like L is going to do anything," Luigi cried while stomping. Prince Peasley walked into the room and tapped Luigi on the shoulder.

"Master Luigi all the guest have left. Meanwhile what are we going to do about Princess Daisy?" Prince Peasley asked.

"I'm not leaving Mario," Luigi confirmed while looking at the door.

"Then I guess my brothers and I will help her. How about you Drake?" Dennis asked as he looked over to Drake who was kneeling by Brianna.

"I'm staying with Brianna I'm sorry," Drake whispered.

"So am I," Beck revealed as he walked into the room and walked over to Brianna. Drake folded his arms angrily and turned away.

"Cameron?" Dennis replied. Dennis looked over at Cameron and saw how bad he was. "How about Alec?" Dennis suggested.

"Alec is looking for Donte," Peasley cut in.

"I'll go with Alec then!" Cameron volunteered. At that Cameron ran out of the room.

"Well what about Kate?" Iris asked.

"What about Kate?" Beck answered.

"That turtle kidnapped her," Iris explained.

"Well how about." Luigi stopped talking to sniffle, "How about Marshall go and one Mario is better we can go too?" Luigi suggested.

"Marshall is rambling to himself and really being self-centered." Beck explained.

"He is turning narcissistic," Luigi said to his mother. Iris then put a finger on her chin.

"We are going to find Daisy now," Dennis informed while walking out of the room with his brothers.

* * *

Mr.L was sitting in a booth next to Daisy playing a board game. Mr.L picked up a card and then moved his game piece two squares. "You're turn!" he informed. Daisy glared at him and then knocked the game over.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Mr.L yelled.

"You kidnap me and then play a board game with me that I obviously don't want to do. Why would you kidnap me in the first place?" Daisy argued.

"Because I'm lonely and single," Mr.L mumbled.

"Well why don't you just look for a girlfriend?" Daisy suggested while putting an arm around him.

"You're touching me," Mr.L said dreamily with a smile. Daisy then quickly removed her arm from around him. "Okay well I honestly like Rosalina but she has a boyfriend. I'm basically your fiancé Daisy, can't you date me and trick Rosalina into dating me?" Mr.L replied.

"Look you aren't Luigi okay?" Daisy groaned while folding her arms.

"Look I'm not evil okay. The only person I like is Chandler is because she isn't even bad. Now Mimi, that girl is evil. Daisy I like you and if being good is what it takes to be your guy than I'll do it," Mr.L whispered.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" Daisy asked.

"If you and Luigi get married that evil book will book break. Not that I care about it, but I just want a girlfriend. If you kiss me I'll let you and Luigi get married," Mr.L suggested. Daisy leaned in a gave Mr.L a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mr.L hugged her in return with a smile. Daisy then leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Mr.L was surprised that she had done this, but no matter. he still loved hugging her. The two kissed until Daisy broke apart from it.

"That was..." Mr.L began.

"Interesting?" Daisy filled in.

"Yeah," Mr.L admitted with a sigh.

"Oh yeah and want to hear some gossip?" Mr.L questioned. Daisy folded her arms and sunk in a chair. "Fine, no gossip for you!"

"Look Mr.L, you're a nice friend and all but I'm kind of upset that you ruined my wedding." Daisy informed.

"What do you see in Luigi anyways?" Mr.L asked.

"Well Luigi is nice, he is understanding, he listens to me. I enjoy my time around him, and he is really cute." Daisy explained.

"Aren't I cute?" Mr.L asked.

"No your attractive, there is a difference between cute and attractive." Daisy informed.

"Women!" said while chuckling and rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so sexist?" Daisy asked while throwing her hands on her hips.

"I can't help being sexy!" Mr.L said while grinning. Daisy stood up about to leave the room, but Mr.L grabbed her by the ankle making her stop.

"Stop it!" Daisy ordered.

"No, I kidnapped you. That means you stay," Mr.L replied.

"No, I don't stay. I'm leaving and I'm getting a restraining order on you!" Daisy snapped.

"Cameron put one on me and don't you see that I ignored it?" Mr.L snapped. Daisy folded her arms and then left the room. "I have bubble wrap," Mr.L said quietly.

"Whatever," Daisy snapped.

* * *

"What do you want with me?" Kate asked while yanking on the bars in front of her.

"Put a sock in it!" Kamek replied.

"I'm not wearing any socks for that matter, anyways what do you want!" Kate hollered.

"We need you're daughter alright, there!" Bowser said while standing up then he sat back down.

"Oh I'm having a daughter. What will her name be?" Kate said while whispering the last part.

"Kidnapia because we are going to kidnap her," Bowser responded and then laughed while looking at Kamek. Kamek then rolled his eyes in response to Bowser's stupidity.

Kate began to pout until Kamek came up close to her, "You can just stay here until you have your baby and then things will be fantastic alright?" Kamek informed. Kate looked at him angrily and then spit right in his face. Kamek wiped his face and then walked back towards Bowser.

* * *

**Yep I know I put this on break but I just wanted to do this. If you hate this story and you think it's a disgrace to please tell me. I got an idea for some other story I had and just lost all my ideas for this one. So basically i'll finish it if people want me to. Or if you're a super fan and you want to adopt this story it is fine by me *i don't know how to do that though* So yea that's it! Have a great day you all! I'm being lazy and I feel really bad about it. Super bad in fact.  
**


End file.
